Hammers of the Void
The Hammers of the Void are a Deathwatch company previously heralding from the destroyed watch fortress of Chronus Prime, and represent its last survivors. The company is led by Watch Captain Ulrach Varrox of the Iron Hands chapter. The Hammers of the Void are currently deployed on Belus IV in combat against the heretic astartes forces of the Crusade of Endless Joy of the Emperor's Children, Serpents of Progress of the Alpha Legion, and the Eyes of Solomon of the Night Lords. Alongside them are the forces of the Grey Knights and the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Massacre of Chronus Prime Chronus Prime was a minor watch fortress on the outskirts of the Eye of Terror, located strategically in proximity to forces of the Hrud, Enslavers, and the Ogdobekh Dynasty of the Necrons. By happenstance, the perilous location of the watch fortress left it in the direct path of Abbadon the Despoilers Thirteenth Crusade as they poured from the Eye of Terror. With their focus on the Xenos in the sector, the relatively modest forces of Chronus Prime were caught unawares by the massive chaos host. As the exact location of the fortress was shrouded in relative secrecy, no allied imperium forces were aware of the the threat, or were available to help until it was too late. With the size of the watch fortress relative to the forces of the Black Legion, the complete annihilation of Chronus Prime was little more than an afterthought to the chaos horde. At the time of its destruction, almost the entire force of Deathwatch battle-brothers was garrisoned on Chronus Prime and were doomed to the same fate as the fortress itself. However, the Watch Company Tertius led by Ulrach Varrox of the Iron Hands had been dispatched to eliminate a warren of Hrud on a distant planet in the region, and were out of contact with Chronus Prime. When their warships returned, they found a scene of unimaginable destruction and slaughter in the wake of the chaos warhost, but found themselves spared as the Black Legion had moved onward on its crusade. The Hammer's Crusade Upon returning to Chronus Prime, the forces of the Watch Company Tertius were left in disbelief at the obliteration of their home and those who they had called their brothers. In the wake of the disaster, it was clear to each of the remaining Deatwatch that the true threat to the Imperium and mankind was not the scattered and infighting forces of Xenos, but the looming threat of the Heretic Astartes and their adopted Chaos Gods. They took an oath that they would dedicate themselves to fighting the forces of chaos wherever they appeared, and avenging their fallen brethren under the command of their Watch Captain, Ulrach Varrox. In the massacre of Chronus Prime, any records of the whereabouts of the watch companies were lost along with the fortress. In the eyes of the Imperium, the entire population of the watch fortress had tragically fallen to the Black Legion. As a result, the Hammers of the Void have acted in relative secrecy and autonomy from the Ordo Xenos or others who would take exception to their self-imposed directive. Due to their small size, the Hammers wage a guerrilla war against chaos, searching for those places where critical blows can be dealt to their traitorous brethren, and using the tactical expertise and superior equipment of the Deathwatch against what they see as humanities greatest foe. With Chronus Prime destroyed, they have adopted their warships as their homes as well as base of operations. Their adopted name reflects their willingness to travel to the most dangerous regions of the galaxy to face their foe. To maintain their numbers, the Hammers recruit where they can, recovering those Adeptus Astartes left for dead on unnumbered battlefields, or small remnants of once great hosts like themselves. Ulrach Varrox, still greatly respected within the ranks of the Iron Hands, has had particular success rallying members of his former chapter, and the sons of Ferrus Manus have sometimes been seen fighting alongside the Void Hammers. The relationship that Varrox maintains with the Iron Council, and the extent to which they are aware of his activities remains unknown. Unlike most of the Deathwatch, Varrox displays no direct iconography of the Iron Hands on his person or on the battlefield, a reflection of his belief that the Chaos threat transcends the factionality of the Imperium and Adeptus Astartes. Watch Captain Ulrach Varrox Watch Captain Ulrach Varrox is a former captain of the Iron Hands chapter, and the acting commander of the Hammers of the Void. A veteran of the damocles crusade against the Tau Empire, and the liberation of the Kelldar system from Waaagh! Gorzod, Ulrach's skill as a hunter of large xenos war machines and beasts quickly gained the attention of the Ordo Xenos and the Deathwatch. Ulrach was dispatched to watch fortress Chronus Prime, where he ascended the ranks of the Deathwatch to watch captain of Watch Company Tertius of by leading his battle brothers from the front lines in the face of the most horrifying of Xenos terrors. Varrox has leveraged both the range of sophisticated weaponry and equipment available to the deathwatch, as well as the close relationship of the Iron Hands to the priesthoods of mars to create a terrifying and unconventional personal arsenal. On the battlfield, Varrox dons a suit of modified Gravis armor with a jump pack similar to those used by inceptors. His modified firearm takes advantage of the stability provided by his heavy armor to produce a devastating firestorm of bolter and melta fire. In close combat, Varrox wield's the signature heavy thunder hammer of the Deathwatch, but modified as a single-handed weapon. His combination of equipment and expertise have made him the bane of xenos monstrosities, and now are used against the largest of chaos war machines and daemons. Belus IV The Hammers of the Void have arrived at Belus IV in response to the incursion of Chaos forces on the planet. The joining of three separate traitor legions has indicated that there is some critical strategic value to Belus IV, and greater importance to the forces of Chaos, and therefore a worthwhile expenditure of the company's limited resources. In addition to strategic reasons, records indicate that The Crusade of Endless Joy, was once part of the Thirteenth Crusade, providing the Hammers of the Void an opportunity to seek vengeance for their brothers lost on Chronus Prime. Chapter 1: Sectors: Throne World (Starting) Agri-World (Starting) Hive World (Starting) Shrine World (Starting) Faction Bonus: Forged in Battle (+1 force org slot) Ulrach Varrox Custom Traits: Enhanced Physiology Auto Loader (combi-melta) Artificer Weapon (combi-melta) Impervious Toughened Armor Direct Fire